Here comes the airplane!
by SussiRay
Summary: Emily watches Hotch as he tries to do an apparently impossible task... Done for hotchityhotchhotch and the prompt banana. Pure fluff. Complete.


**A/N: This story is for my sweetheart **_**hotchityhotchhotch**_** who gave me the prompt "banana" and told me I wasn't allowed to be smutty or even suggestive at all… *gasp***

**Fair warning, you might experience some light fluff chocking while reading this story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here comes the airplane!<strong>

As Emily slid her key into the lock, turning it around and gently pushing the front door open, the first sound that met her ears was one that had become very familiar to her over the last few months. That firm and decisive "No!" followed by a lengthy wail. Perhaps she was crazy, maybe she was just a fairly new mother, but that sound had become one of her favorite sounds. It was one of many new sounds that had been added to that list over the last year or so. It made her smile almost every time, perhaps the only exception being at five in the morning.

She made her way down the hallway, the sound of her heels muffled by the rug covering the entire length of the floor, allowing her to make a silent entrance. Although she had a feeling that even if she had been clicking her stiletto heels directly against the hardwood floor whilst throwing plates around herself she would not have been noticed by either of the two. At least not under these particular circumstances.

She peeked around the corner, into the bright and airy kitchen, grinning from ear to ear at the little scene playing out in front of her. Her two favorite boys in the whole world sitting side-by-side by the kitchen table. One of them squirming in his high chair and the other, sitting with his back to her, shaking his head as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Danny, _please_," Hotch said, his voice wavering, teetering on the fragile edge of desperation, "you ate this yesterday. You loved this yesterday. What's changed in less than twenty-four hours?"

The question was rhetorical, obviously, and so he got no answer, just another down-turned lip and insistent shake of the dark-haired head. "No. Dada."

Hotch held up a spoon, filled with what Emily assumed was boiled fish and veggies she was a bit too far away to tell for sure, in front of Daniel. He wiggled it a bit in an attempt to change the headstrong eighteen-month-old, but their son kept his lips pursed tightly together making Emily chuckle quietly, raising a hand to cover her mouth. He looked more and more like his father with each passing day, he even had the disapproving frown down to a tee.

She smiled fondly as she pictured what Hotch's face looked like as Danny continued to refuse his dinner. She knew that the wide-eyed look he always wore around his son was lingering in his otherwise so dark and focused gaze. She'd seen it mixed with utter joy in his eyes when Daniel was born, when he took his first few stumbling steps and when he said his first word. Now she knew it would be mixed with desperation and his brow was creased in deep furrows and the bridge of his nose pinched in frustration.

"Danny," Hotch said, holding up the spoon in front of Daniel's pouting mouth, "just one bite? One big bite for Daddy?" His shoulders slumped further as the little boy just kept shaking his head. "Alright, buddy, want to do it yourself?" he said, placing the spoon next to Daniel's hand. "Yeah, that's it, Danny," he said, encouragingly and Emily watched as Danny grabbed the spoon. "No… No Danny… not on the floor," Hotch said, "in your tummy, Danny!"

He sighed, but let out a joyful chuckle as he got down on his knees and picked the spoon off the floor. "Okay, Danny, how about this then?" Hotch said, his voice a bit more high pitched, as he grabbed a clean spoon off of the table. Emily thought he sounded adorable. "How about if the food came in an _airplane_?" He held the spoon high above his head, making the appropriate airplane noises, as he let his hand zoom across the table. "Here comes the airplane!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh as the 'airplane' came to a screeching halt just before meeting Danny's pursed lips. The sound of her laughter made the two men look up. Danny immediately turned in his chair, his entire face lighting up as he saw his mother. "Mommy!" he squealed, reaching out his chubby arms.

"Sweetheart." Hotch got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her, giving her lips a quick, but passionate, kiss. "Your son is being fussy with his dinner again," he said, releasing his tight grasp on her waist and sitting back down in his seat in front of Daniel.

"Oh," Emily said, bending down and pressing her lips against her son's soft dark hair, "and if he'd been a little champion eater, then he'd be your son I assume." She ran her hand through Hotch's hair, leaning comfortably against his broad shoulders.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hotch chuckled, again trying to prompt Daniel to take a bite, again to no success whatsoever. "Seriously though, he's been fussy with his food all day, any trick you have up your sleeve, now is the time to use it."

"Alright," Emily said, drawing her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck one more time, and walking over to the counter. Grabbing a banana, she smiled as Daniel's gaze immediately went to the piece of fruit. She peeled it and cut it into bite sized pieces, all under the watchful stare of the two Hotchner men. "Here ya go, buddy," she said, handing Daniel a few pieces of banana that he popped into his mouth right away, "here's a nice little starter dish for you." She gave him a couple more pieces. "Okay," she said, smiling to Hotch, "now try the fish again."

Hotch nodded, his eyes showing that he was clearly not at all convinced. "Danny, wanna take a bite for Daddy?" His brow rose in surprise as Daniel nodded eagerly, opening his small mouth and happily accepting the food. "One more?" Hotch smiled. "How did I not know this?" he asked Emily, shaking his head, "That all it took to get him eating was half a banana."

"Sorry, honey," Emily said, rubbing his shoulders, "I noticed maybe a week ago, the last time he was being this fussy, that if you give him a piece of fruit first he'll eat his other dinner too. But since then he's been okay so I just never thought to mention it. Sorry." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Hotch said, as he gave Daniel another spoonful, "now just sit down and tell me all your other little secrets."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I hope I have given none of you diabetes from this fruity family fluff. Hope you enjoyed, please let me know!**


End file.
